Qui as dit que le Sammy ne se chassait pas ?
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Une chasse qui a failli mal tournée, une dispute en vue... Dean ferait bien de détourné son attention et quoi de mieux qu'un passage par la case "lit" ?  Wincest


**Qui as dit que le Sammy ne se chassait pas ?**

Fandom: Supernatural

Couple: Dean/Sam. Vous êtes prévenus ! Cette fanfiction est un wincest c'est dire une fanfiction comportant de l'inceste, de l'amour entre homme et plus si affinités.

Rating: M. Mon premier lemon.. Je suis si émue ! T.T

Genre: Romance ( je crois ) et humour ( enfin peut-être.. TT )

Blabla inutile de l'auteur: Je sais, je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus rien posté mais ...  
>pour me faire pardonnée, je poste ici mon premier lemon ! ... Soyez idulgents s'il vous plaît :D<p>

-Mais Sammy comment voulais tu que je sache que ce démon allait nous attaquer dans un endroit pareil ?

Le Sammy en question ne prit même pas la peine de jetter un coup d'oeil son grand frère, qu'il rentrait déjà en trombe dans le petit motel qui leur servait de logis pour la semaine.

- Rha allez Sam, tu va pas me faire la gueule pour si peu !

- Si peu ?

Sam, l'air plus menaçant qu'un troupeau de gnou démoniaque, affamé et pas du tout content lancé au triple galop, se retourna sèchement vers son frère. Dean, par pur instinct de survi, fit un pas en arrière de façon ne pas être porter des mains de son chère petit Sam. On sait jamais, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Oui enfin... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sam, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ma faute et puis tout s'est bien terminé non ? Tenta Dean, l'air pas assuré du tout.

- Bien sure que c'est ta faute ! Qui plaqué qui contre un mur en plein milieu d'une chasse ? Et qui failli ce faire doré les fesses au chalumeau à cause de son crétin de grand frère ? Non mais sérieusement, tu as les hormones d'une femme enceinte pour t'exciter tout seul comme sa ? Lui balança Sam en un seul souffle.

Bon ok, c'est le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout autrement Dean est bon pour dormir seul cette nuit. Chasse au Sammy sauvage étape 1 : L'approche.

- Mais Sam, c'est juste que tu es si excitant dans cette chemise que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Dean se rapprocha lentement et sensuellement de son frère qui venait subitement de virer au rouge pivoine.  
>L' étape 1 commençait à merveille. Le plus âgé des frères Winchester était maintenant presque coller à son cadet, il passa sa main dans la tignasse désordonner et un peu trop longue de son frère pour ensuite laisser sa main descendre de plus en plus bas. Étape 2 : Lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom. Dean adorais cette tape. La respiration de Sam devenait de plus en plus courte et sifflante. Visiblement, l' étape 2 allait être un jeux d'enfant. Dean commença à déboutonner la chemise de son frère pour enfin mettre à découvert ses petits bouts de chair rose dressés par l'excitation. Un léger gémissement parvint aux oreilles du blond lorsqu'il en léchât un. Il était lui même de plus en plus exciter.<p>

- Dean.. Tu n'essayerais pas par hasard de me faire oublier... hum.. la mésaventure de la tantôt... par le plus grand des hasard ? Halleta Sam à l'oreille de son frère.

- Oh mais pas du tout mon ange.

À ce moment là , Dean glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Sam et la dispute qui venait d' être interrompue de la plus agréable des manières, sortis totalement de la tête du brun. Dean poussa doucement son frère sur le lit le plus proche et se positionna à califourchon sur le brun dont il pouvait sentir l'excitation à travers la parois de jeans qui les séparait . Il déboutonna le jeans devenu fort gênant et s'arrêta quelque seconde pour s'abandonner à la vue magnifique qu'il pouvait avoir à cette instant.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda alors son cadet visiblement gêné par le regard de son grand frère devenu presque ..admiratif ?

- J' étais juste en train de me dire que tu es vraiment magnifique. Et le blond captura les lèvres du brun à l'aide des siennes. Les mains de Sam se cramponnèrent à la chemise toujours présente de Dean et il approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Sam devinrent de plus en plus active et il décida que déshabillé son frère était une idée bien trop tentante pour ne pas y céder. Quand ils furent enfin nu tout les deux, Dean quitta les lèvres de son frères pour s'aventurer plus bas ... bien plus bas.

- Hum.. Dépêche toi Dean, je t'en prie !

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal Sammy.

- Je t'ai... hum.. déjà dit que c' était... AH ! Dean venait de pénétré son frère d'un doigt et ce dernier oublia totalement ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand Sam commença à gémir plus fort, Dean inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt tout en masturbant son frère au même rythme que les vas-et-viens qu'effectuaient ses doigts.

- Dean.. je t'en prie... vient !

Le blond ne se fit pas prié bien longtemps et pénétra son frère d'un coup sec, évitant tout de même de lui faire mal. Il attendit quelques instant que son frère s'habitue et démarra ses vas-et-vient lorsque le bassin du brun commença à onduler à la rencontre du sien, cherchant plus de contacts. Ils étaient tout les deux au bord du précipice à la simple sensation d' être ainsi relier. Dean allait de plus en plus vite, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus désordonnés et de manière saccadée . Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et Dean n' était pas en reste. La pièce résonnait de bruits de peaux qui se frottent, de draps auxquels on se cramponnent, de gémissements qui se font plus fort de secondes en secondes. Dean donna un dernier coup de buttoir et il jouirent tout les deux en même temps. Ils retombèrent entassés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, épuisé mais heureux et pleinement satisfait.

- Mon dieu je crois qu'il faudra qu'on se plottent plus souvent lors de nos chasses, ça à l'air de vachement..

- Justement parlons en de cette chasse complètement ratée ! Non mais franchement ... !

... Et merde !

**End**

Voilà, je remercie ceux qui on réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, il est 4h du mat et je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice. J'espère de tout coeur que sa vous à plus. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez. À bientôt j'espère ! =3


End file.
